


Revenge

by SweetbunThorn



Series: Ask Pegoryu [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bondage, Bottoming from the Top, Cock Rings, M/M, Safewords, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: "So what's your plan for revenge, Sakamoto?""I'm givin' you a taste of your own medicine. I'm gonna break that cool facade of yours, Kurusu."





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Based on recent events from my [ ask blog.](http://sweetbungaius.tumblr.com/post/160182697009/akira-sees-ryujis-dan-dlc-outfit-and-has-to-fight)

"They're not too tight, are they?"

Akira tested the bondage cuffs behind his bare back, he curled his hands into fists and strained against the restraints. The cuffs didn't give and they were loose enough around his wrists that that they didn't cut off circulation.

"They're fine."

"Alright, what about the safeword?"

"Skull."

Ryuji made a noise of acknowledgement and pushed the naked Akira down onto the bed, making sure to position the cuffed ankles that attached to his thighs comfortably. Akira smiled as Ryuji settled above him, he reached up to steal a kiss only to be pushed back down.

"Still upset?"

"You told them everythin'!"

"They were curious."

"Doesn't mean they had to know!" Ryuji glared down at his fiance, who smiled smugly at the chocolate gaze.

"So what's your plan for revenge, Sakamoto?"

"I'm givin' you a taste of your own medicine. I'm gonna break that cool facade of yours, Kurusu."

Akira raised a eyebrow and opened his mouth to comment only for it to be quickly occupied by Ryuji's. The teen groaned heavily into the kiss as the blond slipped his tongue into the other's mouth. The two tried to over power the other, Akira was so observed in the kiss that he missed the sound of a cap being flicked open. The black-haired teen made a noise of surprise as a slick finger circled the outside of his entrance. He moaned into the kiss as Ryuji's finger pushed past the ring of muscle. The blond detached from his fiance's mouth and latched onto his neck instead, working the finger in and out before adding another. Akira panted and spread his legs more as Ryuji stretched him, he laid his head on the bed and flexed his muscles in pleasure as the blond's fingers rubbed at his prostate.

Ryuji bit and sucked at Akira's pale neck, listening to the teen's delicious moans as he continued to assault that special spot. He added another and Akira started to buck his hips down onto the lubed fingers. Ryuji let Akira fuck himself on the blond's fingers before he pulled them out, causing the shaggy teen to whine at the lost.

"I'm not done." He teased, holding up an egg shaped device that was attached to a wire and remote.

"W-where did you get that?" Akira wearily eyed the device, he had a feeling he knew what it was.

"Can't say." Ryuji's hand encased the teen's erections and gave it a few short tugs as he slipped the egg inside of him.

Akira moaned and shivered as the blond maneuvered the device to sit on top of his prostate. His eyes snapped to Ryuji, who help up the remote with a smirk.

"Ryu-" Akira didn't get to finish as his head snapped back and he moaned loudly as vibration after vibration sweep through his body.

Ryuji watched as his fiance bucks his hips as the egg vibrated inside him. The blond turned the dial up and reached over the bed to grab something, brown eyes staring intently as Akira's moans grew in frequency. The teen had his eyes snapped shut and his mouth was open, noises of pants and moans glittering the air. Ryuji turned it up again and bent down, licking the underside of Akira's erection before taking in his mouth. The teen made a choking noise and bucked his hips faster into that warm and moist mouth. Ryuji swiftly pinned down the hips and pulled off his dick, staring down intensely at the whimpering black-haired teen.

"Ryuji..." Akira whined out, trying to buck his hips out of the blond's grasp.

No response from the teen except a blink.

"Please..."

Ryuji smiled as he turned the dial up and deepthroated Akira's dick. Akira whimpered as the blond sucked and licked the underside of his dick. Ryuji continued the blowjob and, ever now and then, turning the dial up to make Akira wither around more.

"R-Ryuji, I'm-"

The blond quickly pulled off and slipped what he had gotten earlier from the bag around Akira's erection. Akira flinched and looked to see why Ryuji had stopped, steel gray eyes went wide as he spied the cock ring nestled snug against the base of his dick.

"Where-"

"Can't say." Ryuji turned the dial all the way down and climbed on top of Akira.

"You're not going to-"

"Maybe next time." Ryuji smiled as he rubbed his lubed entrance against the still wet head. "I said I was gonna break that facade."

Akira groaned and threw his head back as Ryuji sank down on his dick, all the way down to the cock ring. His arms strained against the cuffs, he wanted to hold the blond close and fuck him roughly into the bed. Ryuji let out a breathy moan as he adjusted to the sudden penetration, he placed his palms on Akira's chest and started to ride him. The shaggy haired teen moaned and watched the blond bounce on his dick.

"Fuck..." Akira groaned and bucked his hips up as Ryuji brought his down. "I-m not going to last long..."

"I...hardly even started yet..." Ryuji panted out, thrusting his hips down harder and faster.

Akira moaned louder, arms flexing against the cuffs as the blond sped up. Ryuji leaned down and sucked at his fiance's neck, hips moving faster as he sneakily switched on the egg. Both teens moaned loudly at the vibration, the blond placed his face into Akira's neck, his hips had frantically started to lose their rhythm.

"Ryuji... please!" Akira moaned desperately, hips bucking in the the warmth above him. "I-I need to come!"

The blond sat up and stared him down. "Will... Will you tell anyone about the sounds I make?"

"No!"

"Promise?"

"I promise, please!"

Ryuji kissed him deeply and reached back to undue the buckle for the cock ring. Akira came instantly with a harsh cry of "Ryuji!" and bared teeth, Ryuji shivered as he felt his fiance come in heavy spurts inside him. Akira sagged against the sheets, panting heavily from his intense orgasm. TThe blond turned off the egg, pulled it free from the spent teen below, and unbuckled the ankle to thigh restraints. Reaching under his black-haired fiance, he undid the cuffs and pulled himself off the soften cock, grimacing as he felt cum trail down his thighs. Akira moved his arms out from under him and rubbed his wrists, watching as Ryuji grabbed a towel and cleaned up. Steel gray eyes flickered to the erection the blond still sported and he reached forwards to grab those thin hips and pull him higher up.

"W-What are you-"

Akira's lips encased the head and gave a few good sucks, until Ryuji's hands gripped his head and he came down the warm throat. The blond moved back and collapsed onto the vacant space besides Akira. The black-haired teen stared at the ceiling, eyelids growing heavy only to snap open as a bottle of water finds itself on his chest. Ryuji pulls the sheets up around them as Akira takes long and deep gulps of the water. He tosses the empty bottle on the ground and snuggled up close to Ryuji, burring his face into the blond's shoulder. He smiles as Ryuji wraps his arms around him and pulls him in closer to his chest.

"The sounds I make are only for your ears." Akira hears Ryuji mutter. "Don't go around tellin' everybody that."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise. It's for my ears only."


End file.
